


Wet When Wet

by NerosDecay (TheLastNero)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Dolphin Tom Riddle, M/M, Tom is literally a dolphin, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastNero/pseuds/NerosDecay
Summary: Fanart for my friend's glorious gift to me. Dolphin Tom x Harry.





	Wet When Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingAllShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry dolphinitely wasn't into it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584018) by [ShippingAllShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips). 



> I am not ashamed.

  



End file.
